


Another Plane Ride

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tour stop, another plane ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Plane Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is set during The Dance. Wanted to capture how Christine could’ve been feeling during that tour.

Christine’s hands gripped on the armrests so tight, her knuckles turned white. Drops of cold clammy sweat formed on her forehead as she took deep breaths to make that feeling go away. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Just like what the experts say.

No, that feeling certainly didn't go away.

Meanwhile on the seat next to her was Mick lounging on his space. His long legs propped up and his head laid back as he snored the night away. Meanwhile beside him sat John glued to his computer surfing god knows what. Knowing him, probably some new boats or penguins fucking each other in the London Zoo. Stevie and Lindsey were nowhere to be found, but most likely hiding out in their own little world.

One Christine wished she could escape away from the impending doom dawning upon her.

Her hands trembled as she held her fifth glass of white wine to her lips. Her throat closed up and her mouth became as dry as the Sahara. She then put the glass back down. No use if she couldn't even swallow her drink.

Soon, there’s that overwhelming compulsion to escape. She attempted to get up and race to the nearest bathroom, but her knees bucked, sending her back to her seat, and her vision spun so fast, everything became one huge blur. All of a sudden, a wave of nausea came upon her, so did the urge to throw up. Christine’s heart raced so fast, she thought she would have a heart attack and drop dead right then and there.

Then she had to step on that plane again after the show, and the vicious cycle repeats itself. She can’t stand two more months of this.

The feeling ended just as soon as John looked up from his computer. “You okay there, Chris? You don’t look so good.”

Christine looked back at him as she gasped for air like a fish. “Yeah, just…peachy.”


End file.
